Lily's Memories
by paganaidd
Summary: Lily left something for Harry in his Gringott's vault.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I was never was satisfied with simple jealousy being the reason Petunia hated Lily so much, and I have always wondered where Harry's grandparents went. Not to mention why Lily and James ended up together. **

_September 7, 1981_

_My Dear Harry,_

_If you are reading this, I am dead and you are of age. _

_I'm so sorry._

Harry held the letter with shaking hands, unable to read any further. He took a deep breath, swallowing the lump in his throat. This was unexpected. He hadn't considered that there was anything in this vault besides his gold and a few family heirlooms. He'd only meant to come down here long enough to withdraw some spending money. His intention was to send Kreacher out to do his shopping, as he tended to get mobbed wherever he went. He would have sent Kreacher here too, if it hadn't been against Gringott's current policy to allow house elves to make withdrawals for their masters. He wasn't going to be here long enough to be recognized--hopefully.

The Gringott's goblins had regarded him with deep suspicion before taking him down to his vault. Even now, the one who'd brought him here stood outside the door muttering about "thieving wizards" as he waited impatiently.

Harry decided he didn't want to read this letter here in the gloom, anyway. He gathered up the gold he intended to withdraw from the vault and the briefcase-sized wooden box the letter had been stuck to. It had leapt up from a back wall shelf to hover in front of him the minute he'd entered the vault.

Ginny waited for him upstairs. He shook himself a little as he saw her on the steps, in the summer sunshine.

This was the first time since the Battle of Hogwarts that he had ventured to Diagon Alley. Today was very crowded with parents and their children. Hogwarts letters must have gone out.

Harry wouldn't know, since he wasn't returning. He had special permission from the ministry to take his NEWT's when they were given next year without taking the formal classes. Professor McGonnagol said she would send him the coursework and he could do Independent Study. Ron and Hermione were doing the same.

Ginny, over her mother's objections, had also decided not to return. Gwenogg Jones had seen Ginny on her broom and had offered her a position on the Holyhead Harpies Quidditch team. Ginny turned seventeen in October and she had told her mum in no uncertain terms that she would leave Hogwarts to play Quidditch the instant she came of age, if she was made to go back. Mrs. Weasley had thrown up her hands at that.

It was good to see how the life had returned to the street.

"Harry, you okay?" asked Ginny, concerned. He was pale, with his mouth tight. He just shook his head and held out the folded letter. Ginny looked at it for a moment, "C'mon." was all she said, taking his elbow.

She turned on the spot, pulling Harry with her.

"You're not supposed to be apparating" objected Harry, as they reapparated on the doorstep of number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"So, report me." shrugged Ginny, "The Ministry can't tell which of us did the apparating and which of us was just along for the ride."

She didn't let go of his elbow until they were inside, "Kreacher?" she called as she led Harry into the drawing room.

The elderly house elf appeared with a crack, "Yes, Miss?" he croaked.

"Would you get us some tea, please?" she glanced at Harry again, "And that bottle of firewhiskey, and two glasses." Kreacher looked sharply at his master, and nodded before disappearing again.

"Sorry," Harry said, sitting down slowly, "That was just," he swallowed, "A bit of a shock." he put the wooden box on the little coffee table and stared at it.

Ginny still had the letter, "Did you have a chance to read all of it?" she asked gently,

Harry shook his head, "I didn't want to read it down there."

Ginny nodded, "Would you rather I left?"

Harry looked up, shook his head, again, "Please, stay."

Ginny didn't reply, just sat down next to him while handing him the piece of parchment.

_September 7, 1981_

_My Dear Harry,_

_If you are reading this, I am dead and you are of age._

_I'm so sorry. _

_We found out, not too long after your birth, that Voldemort was targeting us. Well, targeting you. I can only hope that he is dead by the time you read this. _

_Professor Dumbledore and your father believe they have found a way to protect us. I just have a terrible feeling, so I am putting this in our Gringott's vault. It is charmed to be invisible until you are of age, when it will make itself available to you._

_There are so many things I want you to know about your father and me. I don't know if I'll be around to tell you the family stories. If this is in your possession, then I'm not._

_Professor Dumbledore helped me store these memories and the means to view them. If you need instructions on how to use the Pensieve, they're included in the box._

_Harry, I'm so sorry I couldn't be there with you._

_All my love,_

_Mum._

Harry closed his eyes. Ginny's small hand closed over his for a moment, then she pressed a glass of firewhiskey into it, "Here, Harry, " she said. Kreacher must have brought up the tray when Harry was reading.

Harry gulped the contents of the glass down in one go. He leaned forward to lift up the lid to the box. It contained a small silver bowl (the Pensieve the letter spoke of, no doubt), and about twenty small vials containing silver vapor. Harry sucked in his breath sharply. He picked the leftmost one up. It was labelled "S. and I" , the next one was "P. and I" and the next was "My Hgwrts lttr". Harry carefully put those back. He picked up the last one, "H. to 1st bday".

One label caught his eye, it was in the middle. "J. and I". Harry held that one in his hand, staring at it.

"Gin?" Harry's voice caught in his throat, he cleared it, "Would you mind..."

"Letting you look at that alone?" Ginny finished for him, "No problem." she said understandingly, "I'll pop home. Don't forget that Mum's expecting you for dinner, though. If you don't show up, I'll come find you." she smiled wryly, "Or worse, I'll send Mum."

She stood up, giving him a quick kiss before she left the room. Harry heard her say quietly to Kreacher, "Kreacher, could you keep an eye on him, please? If he's upset later, you come get me, understand?"

"Kreacher will look after Master, Miss." the old elf agreed.

Harry was grateful to Ginny, both for the space and the concern. She had a knack for knowing when to be with him and when to back off. The last year had changed her a bit, making her more sure of herself, stronger. These past few months had been good between them. Sometimes Harry worried though, he dreamed of a more permanent relationship, but wondered if she was ready to settle down. As one of the now-famous Weasley family and a first class Quidditch player, she was getting lot of male attention. Maybe she'd get tired of him.

He heard her walk down to the kitchens and the distinctive sound of her activating the floo. Kreacher, poked his head into the drawing room, "If Master needs anything, Kreacher is right here."

"Thanks, Kreacher."

Harry put his mother's Pensieve on the table and gently poured the memory into it. He stirred it with his wand, trying to get a sense of what he would see. A silvery image of his parents facing each other, holding hands and smiling rose from the bowl.

Taking a deep breath, Harry put his face into the Pensieve.

He was in McGonnagal's classroom. It appeared that class had ended, as the students were picking up their books and streaming out the door. Dumbledore came in, giving the students nods as he passed them, but he looked grave, "Miss Evans?" he called to Lily who was near the front of the room, picking up her things.

"Yes, Professor?" she looked quizzically at the headmaster. Harry noticed that not too far away, Remus and James stood, looking towards Lily.

"Could I speak with you and Professor McGonagoll in her office, please?" Dumbledore said gently.

Harry saw Lily, stiffen, her eyes wide, "It's bad news, isn't it?"

Dumbledore nodded slowly. Remus pulled the sleeve of James' robe, pulling him into the hallway, when it looked as though James wanted to stay.

Lily followed Dumbledore into McGonagoll's office, they sat down in her hard chairs.

The Headmaster looked at his hands, collecting his thoughts. He cleared his throat, looked at Lily and said, "I'm afraid your parents have been involved in a car accident. I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but they were both killed."

Lily looked as if something had hit her in the head, "My parents are dead?" she whispered.

McGonagoll gasped and put her hand on Lily's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Lilly. Your sister wrote me this morning. She said the funeral is the day after tomorrow and you should come right away." Dumbledore leaned forward and patted Lily's hand. "Professor McGonagoll? Can you make the arrangements?"

"Of course." the Transfiguration Professor stood and strode out of the door.

"We'll have the house elves pack for you. If you wanted to stay home this term, we'd understand, of course."

Lily nodded numbly. Then she leaned forward to put her head in her hands. Harry knelt down next to her, even though it was only a memory, he tried to put his arm over her shoulder. Harry wanted nothing more than to console the devastated girl. He wondered why on earth his mother would want to show him this memory.

An owl flew in the door, dropping a letter into Dumbledore's lap. The old wizard opened it and sighed deeply, "I beg your pardon Lily, the Ministry is asking for my immediate attention. Professor McGonagoll will return soon, but I don't want to leave you alone. Is there someone whom you'd like to come sit with you?"

It was only because Harry was kneeling right beside her, that he heard her whisper, "Severus."

Dumbledore hadn't heard her. He gently put his hand on her arm, "I'm sorry, who did you want?"

She looked up. Her eyes were tearless, although very red, "It doesn't matter." she said flatly, "I'll be fine on my own, until Professor McGonagol gets back."

Dumbledore smiled sadly, "I think it would be better if someone were here." he stood and walked to the door into the classroom, "Ah, Mister Lupin."

Lily ground her teeth a little, "Perfect." she muttered, wiping the lone tear that had started down her cheek.

"Miss Evans has received some very distressing news from home," Dumbledore was saying, "Would you mind staying with her until Professor McGonagal gets back?"

"Of course, sir." Harry heard Remus say. It made sense that Dumbledore would ask Remus given that he was a prefect of Lily's house.

"Thank you." said the headmaster, he turned to say something to Lily, but seemed to change his mind, "I'm sorry, Lily." was what he did say.

Remus muttered something to someone outside the door. James, Harry assumed. "Evans?" Remus said, tentatively coming into the room.

"Lupin." Lily said, staring straight ahead.

"What happened?" Remus sat down in the chair next to hers.

Lily just shook her head. Harry knew the feeling. Saying it out loud would make it too real.

Remus seemed at a complete loss. A few minutes ticked away in silence. Lily staring off into the distance.

The door opened. Remus turned around although Lily didn't move. It was James, carrying a tea tray, "I, uh, brought you some tea, Evans." Remus looked very relieved at James' entrance, "My mum says tea with a lot of sugar in it is good for shock."

Lily still didn't move. James set down the tray, poured a cup and put about five teaspoons of sugar into it before handing it to Lily, who took it. She drank a few sips, "This is horrible." she said, but she clung to the cup as if to a lifeline and drank more.

"You're shaking," James said, after another minute. He looked around and Remus handed him a handkerchief which James transfigured into a large red blanket. He put it around her shoulders.

"Thank you." said Lily.

James shrugged, "Is there anything we can do?" he sat down in the other chair.

Lily shook her head. James seemed to recognize that Lily wasn't ready to talk. When Remus opened his mouth to speak, perhaps to ask her what had happened again, James shook his head ever so slightly. Remus closed his mouth.

When Lily's cup was empty, James refilled it. He poured himself and Remus one.

Suddenly Lily dropped the cup, she took a long shuddering breath and began sobbing. Remus and James looked rather panicked. Harry couldn't blame them, he would have been panicked by this situation when he was sixteen.

James took a deep breath and put his arms around Lily awkwardly. Remus patted her on the back. Lily clung to James, obviously not knowing or caring whose shoulder it was.

She sobbed until McGonagoll arrived. The Transfigurations professor took in the scene apparently approving, because she said, "Thank you, for looking after Lily. I told Professor Flitwik you were here and you'd come to Charms directly. Off you go then." she dismissed Remus and James.

James and Remus stood up, Lily held onto James' hand for a second, "Thanks, James. Remus." she whispered.

The memory darkened and faded.


	2. Chapter 2

After a second, the light brightened gradually, revealing the Griffyndor common room, shortly after lunch, by the light. A few sixth and seventh years were studying at the tables. Lily came into the common room through the portrait hole.

She looked tired and sad, wearing her cloak and carrying her book bag. Underneath her cloak, she wore a pair of jeans and a sweater, as though she had just thrown her cloak over her muggle clothes.

She stared around the room, strangely lost.

The four Marauders were sitting together at the table by the window, "Evans, you're back." said James, surprised. Sirius and Remus gave each other knowing glances, as James got up and walked over to her, "McGonagoll told us what happened. I'm so sorry." he said in a low voice, "No one expected you back till after Christmas."

Lily winced, "I needed to come back. My sister and I...had a falling out." she sniffed, cleared her throat.

"A lot of that going around," muttered Sirius to Remus, darkly.

"Is there anything I can do?" asked James, "I mean..." he trailed off as though he thought he sounded stupid, "I could get you some tea...or something."

Lily gave him a brief sad smile, "Thanks Potter. Maybe you could lend me your notes? I've missed a fortnight, and it's not too long until the end of term." she sighed, "Right now, I just want to have lie down. No one's expecting me at class until tomorrow."

"Okay...I...Well, let me know if you need anything else." James said awkwardly.

Lily nodded, "Thank you, for the other day." she looked away, "I really appreciated it." she picked up her book bag and headed up to the girl's dorm. James watched her go with a concerned frown.

Again, the light dimmed and brightened.

The common room again, but it was very early in the morning. Lily was sitting in one of the chairs by the fire in her dressing gown and slippers. By the looks of it, she had been there for some time. She was idly waving her wand, creating little pictures in the flames. A grey striped cat sat on her lap, purring.

The door to the portrait hole opened with a slam. Lily started, the fire pictures disappearing. She turned surprised eyes to the two young men who stood in front of the portrait hole.

"What the bloody _hell _did you think you were playing at, Sirius?!" demanded James in a hiss. As though he wanted to shout, but wasn't interested in waking the whole tower.

Lily sank down into her chair, clearly feeling uncomfortable and not wanting to draw attention to herself.

"Me? What'd you get in the way for? And go to the Headmaster?" demanded Sirius, in the same kind of fierce whisper.

"Do you think _he _wouldn't have?" James replied, angrily. The two were standing, facing each other. Both had clenched fists, Harry wondered if it was going to come to blows or drawn wands.

"Not if Mooney got him" Sirius said sullenly, "Dumbledore would have reckoned it was an accident."

James growled, grabbed Sirius by the neck of his robes and slammed him up against the wall, "Are you mental?" Sirius stared at James as if he didn't know who he was, "What do you think Remus would do? And you'd have killed _him _as much as if you'd used your own effing wand. Is that what you wanted?"

Sirius didn't reply, just stared at him, defiantly.

James took a deep breath and deliberately let Sirius go. Sirius strode off to the dorms without another word, never noticing that Lily sat by the fire.

"Stupid git." muttered James.

The door banged open again, it was Remus, white faced and bleeding from his lip "James?" he said harshly.

"You're should go to see Madam Pomfrey, Mooney." said James, looking concerned, "You're bleeding." he pointed to the spot on his own lip to show where Remus was bleeding

"I'll see her in a minute. I had to be sure..." Remus' eyes swept over James, "You didn't get bitten did you?" he said pleadingly.

James sighed and put his hands on Remus' shoulders, "No. Neither of us did. I think you sort of knew it was me."

"Are you sure?" Remus kept looking James over, as if to make sure James wasn't hiding anything.

I'm completely sure." James smiled, "Now go see Madam Pomfrey or she'll come looking for you."

Remus nodded, giving James a small relieved smile, "See you at breakfast, then." he said. He turned and left through the portrait hole, presumably going to see Madam Pomfrey to get his cuts seen to.

James rubbed his face with both hands, swearing softly to himself.

Lily didn't move, but James turned towards the fire and saw her at last.

"Evans?" James asked quietly, "Have you been there the whole time?"

Lily nodded solemnly, her eyes rather wide, "Lupin's a werewolf, isn't he?"

James wasn't a good liar, Harry could see right away. James flinched but tried to bluff his way out, plastering a fake smile on, "Don't be stupid..."

"Don't treat me like an idiot, Potter." Lily said sharply.

James looked deflated, he threw himself in the other chair, "Yes." he admitted, "How did you know?"

"I'm not the only one to suspect." she said, "But without proof, no one's going to say anything. Most people reckon that he's got some illness. But, there's no other illness that's spread by biting, is there?

James looked at Lily and said in a rush, "Please, please, you can't say anything. I know you haven't always gotten on with me and Sirius, but Remus never did anything to you, and its not his fault. If people find out, Dumbledore will probably have to expel him. Please, Evans." he was almost begging.

Lily returned his look steadily, "I won't say anything," she promised, "Lupin's always been decent. Its nice that he's got good friends. What were you and Black fighting about though?"

"He--well he just took a prank too far, is all." James sighed, "I had to go put a stop to it, then I made him go tell the Headmaster, so he wouldn't get expelled. He's got detention for the rest of the year and maybe next year if he's not careful."

"A prank involving Lupin?" Lily asked, shrewdly.

"Yes." James looked ashamed.

But nobody was hurt?" Lily asked carefully

"No. I made sure of that." James dropped his eyes to look at the fire, rather than Lily. He seemed to be waiting for her to reprimand him.

"Seems like Black has a good friend in you too, if you stopped him doing something stupid and getting thrown out of school." James looked up at Lily as she said this, clearly not expecting that . She half smiled, "You can be pretty nice when you're not being an ass, you know."

James gave her a shy grin, "Thanks, Evans." he seemed to cast about for something to say, "So, what are you doing up?"

She shrugged, "I have trouble sleeping, lately." it was she that averted her eyes now.

James nodded, "Yeah, you must do." he said understandingly

She stood, "I'm going to go get dressed. See you at breakfast." she turned to look at him, smiled at him a little, again "James."

James looked back at her, as surprised as when he first saw her sitting there, "See you."

Harry had just a moment to reflect on that scene as the light faded. He realized this must be the infamous prank that nearly got Snape killed. Harry wondered if Lily ever found out who the prank had been intended to be played on. He supposed that Lily was trying to pinpoint the moment when her feelings towards James changed. He wondered if he should be viewing these memories in the order that Lily stored them in, but maybe he'd do that later.


	3. Chapter 3

Lily stood on the frozen shore of the lake, leaning against a bare tree that showed up blackly against the white snow and the grey sky. Tears were running down her face but she made no sound. Again, Harry couldn't help but wonder why she was showing him these sad memories. He reflected that _he _wouldn't want to share his feelings about Sirius' death (for instance) with any son he had

"All right Evans?"

Lily turned to look at James, wiping her eyes, "Not particularly." she said irritably, "I came down here to be alone, if you want the truth."

"I know." James replied, "But, I just thought..." he shrugged, looking embarrassed, "I thought you might like someone to, y'know, talk to. People are worried about you."

Lily looked at him with raised eyebrows, "People?"

James cheeks flushed a little, "Well, you've had a hard term. I just..."

Lily smiled, a little. "You're worried?"

James looked down at the ground. Nodded.

"Thank you. A lot of people are being odd at me right now. Its nice that you're going out of your way"

James looked up, looking very serious, "People just don't know what to say. I think it scares people off."

"So why aren't you scared off?" Lily asked equally serious.

Harry expected James to give Lily a flippant answer, perhaps invoking the name of Griffyndor House. Perhaps, Lily thought so too, she bit her lip as though she regretted the question.

"Its been a hard term for a lot of people." he said, still in that serious tone, "And I can't do much about it. But I can at least be your friend..." he shifted uncomfortably, as though he felt he'd said too much, or been too sappy, "Unless you'd rather hex me into next week." now he had that familiar carelessness back. He smiled and raised his eyebrows winningly. Harry assumed that James was referring to a threat Lily had made previously.

Lily's smile was a little wider now, "Not today, Potter."

"So can I talk you into coming in and getting some dinner? I...uh...I noticed you've been missing dinner a lot lately."

Harry wondered if going off food whenever he was upset was a trait he got from Lily.

"Yeah, all right." was all Lily said. They turned and walked up to the castle together, Harry walked beside them.

"So, are you still on the outs with Black?" asked Lily.

James sighed, "He's still being a git. He had a big row with his younger brother too. So at the moment, he's not talking to anyone."

Lily looked sad again, "I hope your friendship doesn't end over whatever he did." she sounded wistful.

"Naw, Sirius just needs time to calm down is all. He'll be fine after Christmas, you watch." said James, although it seemed like he was trying to convince himself. "Hey," he said after a pause, "I was wondering...I heard that you were planning to stay at school over Christmas."

"Yes." Lily frowned, "My sister's spending her holiday with her boyfriend's family and..." she trailed off. Harry could hear the hurt in Lily's voice. He wondered if the boyfriend was Vernon and if Petunia didn't want his family to meet her "freak sister".

"Well, maybe you want to come to my house?" James interrupted, quickly, "My mum said you'd be welcome."

The hurt in Lily's eyes left, although the sadness didn't, "I'd like that." she said, smiling again.

Another fade.

When the lights went up, Harry stood in a tidy little sitting room with an old fashioned fire place similar to what the Dursleys had before they blocked it up. The carpet was rust colored as were the curtains. The settee where Lily and James sat was cream with little rust colored flowers on it. James had his stocking feet on the coffee table.

The door swung open and a middle aged witch came in, bearing a tray with a tea pot and biscuits, "Put your feet down, you." she told James firmly, although her eyes twinkled behind her glasses.

"Yes, mum." he said moving them.

She put the tray down and settled herself onto the arm chair to pour the tea, "Here, you go, Lily, dear." she said handing the cup and the plate of biscuits around.

"Thank you, Mrs. Potter." said Lily.

Harry had never even seen a photograph of his grandmother. Well, any of his grandparents actually. Petunia would never let Harry look at her photo albums ("I don't want your greasy fingers all over _my _family pictures" she'd say). The one time he'd ever glimpsed his grandparents had been in the Mirror of Erised.

He studied the woman hungrily. She seemed to be cut from similar cloth as Mrs Weasley. She was dark like Harry and James were, and the resemblance was made stronger by her glasses.

"It's lovely to finally meet you." Mrs Potter said to Lily, "James talks about you quite a bit, you know."

"Really?" asked Lily looking at the furiously blushing James. Lily seemed as though she was trying hard not to laugh.

"Mu-um." said James pleadingly.

Mrs. Potter smiled, winked at Lily, who giggled behind her hand, "Well, you have, James." she continued serenely, "I hope you'll enjoy yourself while you're here, Lily." she turned to James, "If Remus, Peter or Sirius are going to put in appearances, let me know so I know how many to cook for."

"Do they often come by?" Lily asked, interested.

"Oh yes. Usually Sirius is here by now, in fact." Mrs. Potter stopped, cleared her throat. It seemed like she was a bout to say more, but stopped. Instead she smiled at Lily and her son and stood up, "Well, I best see to the dinner."

"Is there anything I can do?" asked Lily politely.

"No, dear, not at the moment."

A fade again.

Lily and James wandered down a dirt lane, covered with thin snow. James wore a cloak and his Gryffindor scarf and hat, but Lily had opted for a green muggle ski jacket with white fuzzy hat and gloves.

"Thinking about taking Slughorn up on his offer?" grinned James pointing his chin at her green jacket. Slughorn, the Potions Master and the then head of Slytherin house had made no secret that he would have liked Lily in his house, for all that she was muggle born, Harry knew.

"It goes with my eyes." she returned loftily, brushing her auburn hair back over her shoulder, then she grinned at him teasingly.

"Hang on," said James suddenly, he rooted round in his pocket under his cloak. "Sorry, I need to take this." he said apologetically, taking a small object out. It was his two way mirror Harry saw, the one that Sirius had the other one of.

"Sirius?" James had turned a little away from Lily, so that Harry could only hear half the conversation, "All right, calm down. Where are you?"

A pause.

"Yeah, mate, its fine. Mum and dad are out at the moment, anyway. Bu,t you know they'll be happy to have you."

Pause.

"Yeah, all right, but can you use the floo? Mum'll go spare if she hears you took your broom from London."

Pause.

"Yeah, I'll meet you."

James turned around, looking pale, "That's Sirius. He had a row with his dad. It sounds like it was bad and he wanted to know if he could hide out here for a couple days." James jerked his head towards the cottage, "Come on, I said I'd meet him."

Lily fell into step with James, "I thought you two weren't speaking?"

James shrugged, "Doesn't matter. I don't ever turn my back on a mate. Not when I can help."

Lily smiled at James.

When they got into the sitting room, the flames in the fireplace were flaring green and Sirius practically fell out onto the floor.

"Bloody hell." rasped James.

Sirius was bleeding from his nose and he looked as though he'd have a nice shiner in the morning. James caught him as he staggered, pushing him upright until it seemed like he'd regained his balance.

Harry felt his stomach drop when he realized tht Sirius looked like Harry had when he'd gotten on the wrong side of Uncle Vernon once too often.

Sirius threw the bag and the broom he held onto the floor, and leaned heavily on James until James helped him sit on the settee.

Lily, stared for a half minute then pulled her wand out of her sleeve, "I can help with that." she said of the bleeding nose that Sirius was staunching with the end of his cloak.

Sirius stared at her, then at James, "Go on, then," he said gruffly. Obviously, he hadn't expected Lily to be there.

"_Episkey"_ Lily pointed her wand at Sirius' nose, and the bleeding stopped right away.

"Thank you." said Sirius grudgingly.

"What happened?" demanded, James.

Sirius looked suspicioously at Lily before he said, "Nothing. Just rowed with my dad, and I...uh...tripped. And fell down the stairs."

"More like your dad _threw _you down the stairs, you mean." Lily said, in a voice of quiet steel.

Sirius looked up surprised, "Yeah, pretty much." His face got very red (at least the part of his face that wasn't darkening to purple bruises).

"How'd you know?" asked James, just as surprised.

"You're not the first person I've known with parents like that." Lily said, still in that steely voice. The boys actually drew away from her a little, as though frightened by the hot, slow rage evident in her down-turned mouth and flashing eyes.

"Hang on," she said suddenly and slipped out of the room. Before either of the boys could move, she came back with a towel wrapped around something, "I'm not that good with bruises, yet. Put that on your eye."

Sirius took it, "Hey, that's cold!" he protested, as Lily pushed it onto his face.

Lilly rolled her eyes, "Given that its ice in there, I should think so."

"What's that for?" asked James.

"It helps with swelling."

"Oh" said the boys in unison.

"Hey." said Sirius after a second, "Will you get in trouble for doing magic?"

Lily looked a little embarrassed, "No, since...since my parent's accident...I applied for emancipation. My sister signed the papers so wouldn't she have to look after me. I've got the insurance money from my parents and the solicitor is keeping the rest of my inheritance until I'm eighteen."

"Oh." The boys didn't seem to know what to say to that.

"It means I can do magic out of school. Before I'm seventeen." said Lily, to be clear.

"Oh."

Lily smiled sadly at James and Sirius, "I sort of feel like Wendy looking after the Lost Boys at the moment."

Sirius and James looked t each other, obviously not understanding the reference.

"Never mind." sighed Lily.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I have no idea when Star Wars actually came out in the UK. So I'm taking dramatic licence and saying it's playing circa winter 1977. Also, I haven't been back to the UK myself since 1993 so if the terminology is a little off, maybe someone who lives in the UK could let me know? My mother always said "go to the pictures" and "films", while I-Yank that I am-always say "movies" and "theater". **

"So, love, how was the picture? Did you enjoy it?" Mrs Potter was asking James as a whole crowd bundled up in mismatched muggle coats came crowding in through her front door. James was taking off an old trench coat that looked like it had spent time in the attic, but on him it worked. Harry considered that his dad had the self confidence to make anything look good.

"It was brilliant!" he enthused, "And it was about wizards!" he turned to Lily who was hanging up her ski jacket, "D'you suppose the muggle who made it has any family who were wizards? Maybe he's a Squib?" James didn't give Lily any time to answer, just turned back to his mum, "So, there's this bloke and he lives with his aunt and uncle, and he doesn't know he's a wizard..."

Sirius had hung up his own jacket and broke in to say excitedly, "And there's this dark wizard who's gone as far dark as you can get. He's hunted all the wizards who've opposed him out of existence, and there's this emperor who's another dark wizard. It seems like he rules the muggles."

"And he's got this big space station." put in Peter who had thrown himself onto a chair in the living room.

"And there's this old wizard in hiding who tells the bloke he's a wizard and takes him on like an apprentice..." inturrupted James.

The conversation devolved for a moment into a flurry of all of them trying to tell Mrs. Potter about the film. Her eyes sparkled as she listened.

"Well, it sounds wonderful." she said when they'd settled down a bit, "My mum used to like the pictures. Her and me, we used to go a lot."

"She did?" asked Lily surprised'

"Oh, yes," said Mrs Potter, "She was muggle born, you see."

Lily smiled at her broadly, and Mrs. Potter winked.

"Oh, Remus?" Mrs. Potter asked after a moment. "It's all right..." she paused as though choosing her words, "with your parents I mean...if you stay here tonight, is it?"

The boys looked at each other knowingly, and Remus glanced at Lily. Apparently Remus didn't know that Lily knew. "Yes, thanks, Mrs Potter," Remus assured her smoothly, "They...uh...they won't need me home till next week."

"Well, that's fine then. Why don't you children help me set the table?"

Harry wondered idly why James was the Potter's only child, as it was clear that Mrs Potter enjoyed the happy chaos that the Marauders (and Lily) brought to her home.

"Harry, dear," she said from the kitchen. Harry looked around, confused, "You're home early."

"Took the afternoon off." said a man's voice. Harry brushed by James to look at the man who was speaking. He was fairer than either James or James' mother. Actually, he looked a bit like Lucius Malfoy, only with a kindly expression. Harry remembered what Sirius had once told him about all the pureblood families being interrelated. He wondered if the Malfoys were some distant cousins. That was a disturbing thought.

Mr Potter (Harry assumed thats who he was when he kissed Mrs Potter in greeting), looked tired, "I thought I should have a word with Mr. and Mrs. Black."

Sirius' expression turned from one of good humor to horror, then to sullen resignation. He leaned against the wall, his hands in his pockets, "What'd my dad tell you?" he asked looking at the ground.

Mr. Potter shifted uncomfortably, "Well, your dad didn't say much. It was mostly your mum. I-" he seemed to decide to change what he was going to say and changed his tone to one more bracing, "Well, they said that you can stay with us, until you go back to school. And next summer, if you like."

James looked delighted, but Sirius still stared at the floor, "They didn't want me back, did they?" he said quietly. Now he looked up at Mr Potter. Harry had seen that look on Sirius' face only once before, and that was when he had confessed to Harry that he felt responsible for James and Lily's deaths.

Mr Potter looked round as though trapped, and Harry realized why James was such a terrible liar, "I'm afraid not." he said slowly, "But, you know, sometimes these family things take a while to work out..."

"It's all right, Mr Potter," sighed Sirius, "It's not like I didn't expect it." he pulled away from the wall, "I suppose mum's already burned my name from the family tree like she did with 'Dromeda's." he sniffed and wiped his nose on his sleeve.

"Sirius, dear," said Mrs Potter gently, "You know you're always welcome here." she put her arm around him.

He smiled a little, "Thanks."

The sound of Lily clearing her throat softly made Harry turn back to her. She had turned her face to the window, blocking the others in the room from seeing her, but from where Harry stood, he could see she looked upset. "I'm just going to clean up for tea," Lily said, softly.

Harry followed her to the small guest room where she was apparently staying. No sooner had Lily sat on the bed, than there was a knock on the half open door.

Mrs, Potter stood there looking concerned, "Lovey? You alright?"

Lily shook her head, "It's just. Since my parents died...my sister won't talk to me. She always hated magic."

"But now its more than that, is it?"

"She got an owl from the Ministry of Magic. They suspect there was Death Eater involvment. Now she says "our lot" killed _her _parents.

"Oh, Lily." said Mrs Potter. She sat down beside the distraught girl, "I'm so sorry." she put her arm around Lily's shoulders now, "Like I said to Sirius, you're always welcome here."

Lily sniffed and Mrs Potter used her wand to conjure a handkerchief, "Mrs Potter?" Lily asked rather shyly, after she had wiped her nose. "Does James really talk about me?"

"All the time," the older woman smiled, "Since second year. I've been telling him to just invite you up. but I think he was a little shy to be honest."

"James? Does he have a shy bone?" snorted Lily, amused.

"You'd be surprised. Sometimes I wish he was a little less concerned with impressing people. But he always talks about you. I'm just pleased that the reality matches his talk."

Lily blushed.

"Come on, love. Let's go have our tea." Mrs. Potter said


End file.
